So Emotional
by Soshite
Summary: CykesQuill. A series of drabbles about Simon Blackquill, Athena Cykes, and their special bond that spans years. Set all over the timeline of Dual Destinies. Spoilers
1. OVERWHELM

**Title: **So Emotional

**Author:** Soshite on FFnet / CykesQuillismyTherapy on Tumblr

**Summary: **CykesQuill. A series of drabbles about Simon Blackquill, Athena Cykes, and their special bond that spans years. Set all over the timeline of Dual Destinies. ==Spoilers==

**Rated: **T

**Beta'd:** Nope

**Diclaimer: **I do not own any part of the Ace Attrney series. I just write fanfic for it. :D

**EMOTION: **_OVERWHELMED_

⊰✰⊱▬▬ ；Simon Blackquill believed himself to be completely in control of all of his faculties. However, when he met the daughter of his favourite researcher of psychology he seemed to have utterly forgotten himself. Now, he was a man of reason and great honour; to fall for a small child was unseemly and very much illegal. But he told himself it was not the love of a man with a woman he felt, oh, no, no, no, no, _no_. He knew his boundaries all too well. Nay, what emotion that had him was utter captivation.

✰✰✰ The child was a _darling_.

✰✰✰ All right, so maybe there was such a form of love at first sight. Perhaps the kind of infatuation that had silly schoolgirls chittering about small and adorable things they happened upon. Yes, that was it. Like coming across an incredibly cute little yellow chick, his heart melted because Athena was a _darling_, **adorable** little _lady_.

✰✰✰ On the first day they met, he knelt in front of her as a samurai would upon meeting the princess of a feudal land, head bowed respectfully. And right then and there, overcome with a swell of something in his breast, he quietly swore fealty to Metis and promised that he would forever protect his mentor's greatest treasure.


	2. KNIFE

**Title: **So Emotional

**Author:** Soshite on FFnet / CykesQuillismyTherapy on Tumblr

**Summary: **CykesQuill. A series of drabbles about Simon Blackquill, Athena Cykes, and their special bond that spans years. Set all over the timeline of Dual Destinies. ==Spoilers==

**Rated: **T

**Beta'd:** Nope

**Diclaimer: **I do not own any part of the Ace Attrney series. I just write fanfic for it. :D

**EMOTION: **_KNIFE_

⊰ ✰ ⊱▬▬ ；Love is like handing someone a knife and making them hold it straight at your heart, allowing them to stab you whenever they felt like it. Yes, that was exactly right. No matter what form it took, love was all about trusting another person with something as mortally fragile as the human heart. Unknowingly bringing about his own emotional ruin, Simon Blackquill had placed the proverbial knife in Athena Cykes' shaking little hands.

✰✰✰ How could anyone have predicted that what he had taught her would be used so soon, or at all? What the young prosecutor had done had merely been a precaution; a thought for the child's uncertain future. At least, something to distract her from the pain in her head.

✰✰✰ The headphones were a necessary pain he could never hope to remove without causing Athena great harm.

✰✰✰ The day before everything had been lost to the samurai prosecutor, he had taken the little girl in hand and instructed her to the best of his ability in the skill of wielding a sword. In the case of the child, just a wooden tanto. Athena had been awkward, clumsy and kept shooting him defeated looks whenever she did a swing wrong or knocked something over. However, instead of raising his voice or growing impatient, he just kept at it, he kept working with her. He stayed by her side. He'd encouraged her. 'Keep fighting, Athena. You can do it.' Over and over, as earnestly as he could make himself sound.

✰✰✰ Athena was enthusiastic in learning though, because there was something she wanted to do when she grew up.

✯"**And what would that be, Athena?**"

✯"**Easy. I want to be a proper samurai bride when I grow up!**"

✰✰✰ The things that came out of the mouth of babes! But for one reason or another the prosecuting samurai's cheeks flushed a soft pink at her words. Muttering to himself Simon just told her to study hard and maybe she could, but any wandering ronin that came for her hand would have to go through him first.

✰✰✰ Athena had laughed then, a sweet and wonderful sound that rarely filled the Space Centre's halls. Somehow, in the current context of their conversation, he felt further embarrassment and blushed more. "**And you, young mistress, should not even be contemplating of breaking any hearts either when you become a proper lady of the house.**"

✯"**Why would I want to break hearts?**" The tanto was held loosely in her hands. "**I just want to become a beautiful bride for my one and only samurai. The perfect samurai bride with perfect samurai bride skills like being able to fight and know everything there is to know about psychology!**" A weird and odd set of skills there, to be honest, but Simon didn't have the heart to correct her vision of what a true samurai's bride should be like. At least she had the fighting spirit of a noble shogun's wife, at least.

✯"**Do you have a samurai in mind already?**"

✯"**I do,**" Athena replied adorably. Just enough that Simon could not help the urge to hug the girl tightly to himself. He didn't even care that the tanto had jabbed into his chest and glanced off to smack into his face. He did not care one whit.

✰✰✰ And one day later, he would find when she did it again, only this time, with her mother's katana…he did not care. Because he loved and cherished this girl beyond all reason or sanity.

✰✰✰ Love was handing someone else a knife and hoping they don't stab you with it, but feeling that pain twisting in your chest anyways.


	3. LONGING

**Title: **So Emotional

**Author:** Soshite on FFnet / CykesQuillismyTherapy on Tumblr

**Summary: **CykesQuill. A series of drabbles about Simon Blackquill, Athena Cykes, and their special bond that spans years. Set all over the timeline of Dual Destinies. ==Spoilers==

**Rated: **T

**Beta'd:** Nope

**Diclaimer: **I do not own any part of the Ace Attrney series. I just write fanfic for it. :D

**EMOTION: **_LONGING_

_I hold you as my arms are dyed crimson_  
_And offer up my blue-lit tears to the moon_ ~ Longing, Gackt

⊰ ⊱▬▬ ；There was only one thing of theirs he had left and those were the psych profile as well as Athena's sound deafening headphones, still covered in blood. They had yet to confiscate them from him, but it would not be long. Not long at all. Just as they separated the child from him, these last vestiges of the girl he had held in his arms nought but a few hours prior would be taken away. Why? How did it all go so wrong?

✰✰✰ Had it all been his fault?

✰✰✰ The pink headphones were grasped tightly in his hands as he sat alone in his dark cell, imagining the screams being wrought from his former charge's trembling lips. He could see them in his mind's eye as the sound dampeners were held at arm's length, quivering as words would form, slip out in a string of sentences that would make no sense to anyone except a special few. And now, maybe…only one. Just him. Where he sat, where the headphones were…the perfect height, Simon could see _her_. Crying. Begging. _Pleading_.

✰✰✰ Haunted eyes regarded the brightly coloured device, so out of place here in this black and white world that would not touch her, his bright golden girl. Yes, it would never touch her for as long as he bore all of the guilt alone. His were shoulders meant to bare the burdens of his crumbled kingdom, where his lady was murdered, and his princess disgraced. This wretchedness would not _touch_ her.

✰✰✰ But it would anyways, because her heart was cruelly innocent like that. She would feel the pain for a long time before she could even hope to forget, if she could. Oh, Athena…poor naive, cruel Athena with her angelic smile and sensitive nature. That bloodied face would be sure to haunt his nights in the years to come.

✰✰✰ And in the days here, he could hear her. Screaming, wailing, demanding with her high voice to see him. And in those days Simon could feel only worse as he held her precious headphones. Athena needed this but would not take them after they slipped off her head days ago. Did she hear them? The anguish of those incarcerated in this prison? Athena, Athena, Athena…

✰✰✰ How he wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be all right.

✰✰✰ But he had no right anymore. He could not face her, for allowing what he had to come to pass. Though he longed to caress her hair and to assuage her fears, a dishonoured samurai had no right to even look upon the golden visage of a princess.

✰✰✰ In the hopes of quelling the discord running rampant in his heart, he placed the phones over his head and pretended he did not care. Pretended the longing to be by her side did not exist. Make believed until it was all true.

✰✰✰ He ruined her life.


	4. HOLDING

**Title: **So Emotional

**Author:** Soshite on FFnet / CykesQuillismyTherapy on Tumblr

**Summary: **CykesQuill. A series of drabbles about Simon Blackquill, Athena Cykes, and their special bond that spans years. Set all over the timeline of Dual Destinies. ==Spoilers==

**Rated: **T

**Beta'd:** Nope

**Diclaimer: **I do not own any part of the Ace Attorney series. I just write fanfic for it. :D

**EMOTION: **_HOLDING_

⊰ ⊱▬▬ ；The air smelt fresher, the light brighter now with his freedom finally tasted once more. His monochrome world built of unforgiving steel and concrete had given way to what was not the muted colour that came about every moment he was given allowance to stretch his legs, but the true vibrancy of the world beyond his cage. Freedom. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to walk this earth without shackles weighing him down.

✰✰✰ So many years had passed, would he be able to remember what it was to live?

✰✰✰ There she was, in tears. Happy, joyous tears just streaming down her cheeks at having made it just in time to come and save him. Him, this samurai who could not protect her happiness. He who willingly would give up his own life so that she could live hers; what a mistake he had made to not believe in her innocence but feel the need to hide what fabricated crimes she had done. If only he had listened.

✰✰✰ But he supposed that was why he was not a defence lawyer nor the one in possession of the girl's special ability.

✰✰✰ With arms feeling lighter, the world clearer to him he would remember it all, bit by bit. What it was to live again. What it was to feel something other than the intensity of the chase he had been on these last seven years. He would not find himself without purpose or his soul devoid of all that mattered. No, it would flourish again with colour.

✰✰✰ And the first step was to reach out and dry her tears, as he had once done so long ago. Her skin was just a soft as it was from his memories, so warm that it heated the skin of his calloused fingers and pulsed life into them. More and more, his hand covered a cheek, cupping it and words spoken gently as to seem dissonant with the sound of his roughly aged voice. Baby steps immediately turned to running as he embraced Athena, holding her with all that he had. Holding her with the white hot intense longing to do so of these last seven years.

✯"**Thank you Athena.**"


	5. NOBLE

**Title: **So Emotional

**Author:** Soshite on FFnet / CykesQuillismyTherapy on Tumblr

**Summary: **CykesQuill. A series of drabbles about Simon Blackquill, Athena Cykes, and their special bond that spans years. Set all over the timeline of Dual Destinies. ==Spoilers==

**Rated: **T

**Beta'd:** Nope

**Diclaimer: **I do not own any part of the Ace Attorney series. I just write fanfic for it. :D

**EMOTION: **_NOBLE_

⊰ ⊱▬▬ ；_There it was_ — that _irritating_ turn of his head. Just a careful tilt to the right, showing off his left side followed by not exactly a smug tug of lips, but _close_. Like a predator baring fangs, so pleased with himself for his latest successful hunt.

✰✰✰ It was distracting Athena.

✰✰✰ _Stupid Simon!_ Never once in the past had the young lady been subject to such a shockingly attractive side of the prosecutor. There was just something _stupidly_ **noble** in the twisted samurai's face when he was smiling like that and it stupidly appealed to her stupid sensibilities and—

✯"G_od, I love your stupid face!_" Widget shouted, much to the redhead's horror as the tiny electronic voice caught her adversary's attention. Her hands slapped onto the gadget to cover it sound transmitters. Alas, such an over the top reaction only brought more eyes following the source of the odd outburst. Looking like an unlucky ninja caught in the act of stealing secrets, Athena slowly slid down, wishing to her ancestors to just let her sink into the floor so no one could see her.

✯"**Miss Cykes, are you quite all right?**" inquired the befuddled Judge.

✰✰✰ Athena could imagined the wide-eyed confused expression on the old man's face as he tried to see her over at the Defence's Bench. There was some shuffling of chains from across the room, no doubt the opposition about to make a very smart comment about her lack of spine. Stupid Simon and his stupid noble face. However, no witty remarks came slashing into her. Tentatively, Athena peered just a little over the desk to have a look at Prosecutor Blackquill, who looked rather pensive on his end.

✰✰✰ Was that colour in his sallow cheeks?

✰✰✰ Their eyes caught each other a moment and Athena felt a lump grow in her throat that she couldn't quite swallow. As if everything had gone dry. The man was quiet and contemplative, not unlike a troubled shogun right on the eve of battle, the likes of which one wrong command would sow the seeds of ruin for himself. In that moment, chin caught betwixt a pair of strong digits did that nobility seem all the more emphasized.

✰✰✰ Right until Simon Blackquill opened his big fat mouth, at any rate.

✯ "**Methinks the opposition has caught a mild case of dementia and, as such, is unfit to represent her client as this present time.**"

✰✰✰ And just then, he did that smiling turn of the head that just seemed to win over most of the room, including the Judge.

✰✰✰ Stupid Simon and his stupid, noble looking face.

✯ "_I hate your stupid face!_"


End file.
